1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight assembly for display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight assembly providing a display panel of a display apparatus with light may be an edge-illumination type or a direct-illumination type according to a position of a light source. Particularly, the edge-illumination type backlight assembly includes a light guide plate receiving light from the light source, and emitting the light toward a display panel.
However, since the light guide plate is shaped as a plate, the light guide plate may be easily damaged by externally provided vibration and impact, and expanded by heat from the light source. In addition, when the light guide plate moves, the light guide plate or the light emitting part may be damaged. Accordingly, the light guide plate is fixed to and received in a receiving container which receives elements of the display apparatus.
In general, for fixing the light guide plate to the receiving container, one of a groove and a protrusion is formed at a side surface of the light guide plate, and the other is formed at a corresponding position of the receiving container, and the light guide plate and the receiving container are fixed to each other by combining the groove and the protrusion. In addition, a fixing portion, such as a stud, is inserted into the groove of the light guide plate, and the fixing portion is fixed to the receiving container, so that the light guide plate may be fixed to the receiving container.
However, when the groove or the protrusion is formed on the light guide plate, light may spatter or leak at the groove or the protrusion. Accordingly, there is a problem that light efficiency of the display apparatus including the light guide plate may be decreased.